Terror of the Ultimate Frieza!
Terror of the Ultimate Frieza! (究極のフリーザの恐怖, Kyūkyoku no furīza no kyōfu!) is a fanon written by Guysponge22. NOTE: This story contains mild swearing. Story "Heah!" Goten said as he was punching his son, Gokan. Gokan moved back and grouped his hands together. "KAME-" No way, Goten thought, he already knows the Kamehameha?! "-HA-" Gokan continued. Amazing! Goten thought, slowly moving back. "-ME-" Gokan contiued, "-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He blasted it at his father, who quickly dodged it. The blast hit a mountain, causing it to explode. "'Kay, training is over." "Wha-?!" Gokan remarked. "You heard me," Goten said, "go finish your homework." Gokan did as told, and Goten went into the house. Goten went to his room, and then looked at a picture of his wife. He sobbed and said, "though you're dead, I know you still watch over us. I miss you." He kissed his wife's face on the photo and left the room. His wife, Mai (a saiyan) had died two ages ago when an evil Saiyan by the name of Whip came to earth. He sadly remembered it like it was yesterday: "Mai!" Goten warned, "Don't try to beat him! He's just too powerful!" Mai stopped, and looked back at him. "Dammit Goten, there's no point in trying if we quit!" Goten stared at her as she was fighting Whip. Mai was a very organized person, and she found cursing a bad thing to do. "Dodonpa!" she yelled, firing a small almost laser-like blast from her finger to the evil Saiyan. "Yow!" Whip screamed in pain, "What the heck was that for?" He cleaned his clothing and went back into battle. "I'm gonna send you straight to Hell!" He ran quickly, punching Mai in the stomach. She coughed up blood, and fell to the ground. Then, Whip put his large foot on top of her back, and started pushing her into the ground repeatedly. "Geah!" she kept screaming. "NO!" Goten screamed, "Spare her!!" He took off his foot and went after Goten, who was lying on the ground coughing large quantities of his own blood. Punch after punch, Whip kept coming at Goten. Goten had faced many foes before, but this elite-class Saiyan who betrayed his people was too much. "Bitch..." Goten was able to make out a word. Mai got back up, and tried to fire a Kamehameha. "KAMEHA-" Whip looked back, surprised. "-ME-" He dashed to her, and before she could say 'HA', he punched through her back, instantly killing her. He made a quick sob, and went to the living room. He sat down, watching the news. "Strange Tokka, but we found a body that looks like a Saiyan defeated in battle!" the reporter went up close, and Goten immediatly became shocked. It was Whip! The Saiyan who killed Mai, in a huge hole. "That's-" Goten looked surprised, remembering that the thing left Earth after it defeated Mai. Who could've killed him? Soon, his son entered the room. He looked at the TV, staring blankly at it. Other * Frieza (TOTUF) * Gokan (Guysponge22) * Video game adaption Category:Terror of the Ultimate Frieza! Category:Guysponge22